


El Espacio Intermadio

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia





	El Espacio Intermadio

Amanda Wigginton había visto muchas cosas en sus días de vida, la mayoría de ellas cosas que preferiría no haber visto y que daría todo lo que tuviese para olvidar. Por desgracia el mundo no funcionaba así.

Una cosa estaba clara; era la primera vez en su vida que veía a un perro leyendo una nota. Amanda sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose tonta solo por pensar eso. Los perros no leían.

Con un suspiro Amanda dejo que la cortina se cerrase sobre la ventana, cubriendo la visión de la calle, y regresó a su puesto tras la maltratada barra de bar. No esperaba clientes, no a esas horas, pero nunca se sabía cuando un vagabundo afortunado había conseguido suficiente dinero para pasar la fría noche bajo techo.

No había terminado de formar ese pensamiento cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió y entró en su establecimiento un elegante caballero vestido de forma extravagante. Amanda parpadeó sorprendida, especialmente cuando vio al hombre girarse y mirar al perro que ella había estado observando antes.

\- Veo que tu gusto no ha mejorado, Black, - dijo el hombre dirigiéndose al perro, quien gruñó en respuesta como si entendiese lo que le estaban diciendo.

Amanda se adelantó para indicar que no quería animales en su establecimiento, por mas dinero que pareciese tener el dueño, y mucho menos un chucho pulgoso y de ese tamaño.

\- Oiga, señ…

El hombre levantó la mano con gesto aburrido y Amanda vio que en ella tenia un fino palo de madera, y murmurando algo sobre muebles o mugre, dijo una palabra que esta no entendió y una brillante luz roja salió del palo.

Eso fue lo último que Amanda Wigginton supo.

…

Lucius Malfoy recorrió la estancia con la mirada, su labio curvándose en un gesto de desagrado mientras el enorme perro negro entraba y la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sirius, - dijo mientras apuntaba con su varita a la cama y esta temblaba y transformaba en una majestuosa cama de cuatro postes con sabanas de raso. Lucius se acercó y se sentó delicadamente en un borde.  
\- Lucius, - una voz rasposa y quebradiza le respondió, como si su dueño hubiese perdido la costumbre de hablar. Quizás así había sido.

Donde había estado el perro solo unos segundos antes se hallaba un hombre parado. Su aspecto no era mucho mejor que el del mugriento chucho: el cabello le caía en grasientos enredones hasta la cintura, su piel estaba cenicienta y cubierta de suciedad donde era visible, y estaba esquelético bajo la raída y desgarrada túnica. Lucius contuvo un escalofrío parte de asco y parte de lastima.

\- Pensaba que era la ultima persona de este mundo que querrías ver, Sirius, - dijo Lucius, cubriendo su momento de debilidad con todo el desdén del que solo era capaz un Malfoy, - si no recuerdo mal, la ultima vez que hablamos dijiste algo así como "si no vuelvo a verte en mi vida, primo, será demasiado pronto".  
\- Las cosas cambian, Lucius, - dijo Sirius acercándose a la cama como si quisiera sentarse, y luego pensándoselo mejor y alejándose de nuevo. - Necesito tu ayuda.

Lucius se fijó bien en Sirius y se dio cuenta que lo único que había hecho que Sirius recurriese a él era la mas pura desesperación. Sirius no solo tenía el aspecto de un cadáver recién resucitado, también olía como uno. Eso no era lo peor; Lucius podía ver en su costado moretones de diversos tamaños y colores donde la túnica no cubría, y había rastros de sangre seca.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que no te entregare inmediatamente a las autoridades? - preguntó con una sonrisa despectiva, aunque ambos sabían que de querer hacerlo ninguno de los dos estaría ahí en ese momento.

Sirius soltó una risa que sonó como un ladrido, y Lucius se preguntó cuanto tiempo pasaba realmente como perro y cuanto tiempo como humano. - No me vas a entregar, Lucius, - Sirius le miró divertido, y por un momento sus ojos perdieron la mirada de enajenación que tenían desde que cambiase y un brillo de humor apareció ahí. Lucius se vio forzosamente recordando al joven de antes de Azkaban.

\- Estas muy seguro.  
\- Si. - se encogió de hombros, como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

Lucius decidió no seguir la conversación por ese camino, quedándose callado hasta que el otro hombre decidiese pedir lo que necesitaba. Se conocían demasiado bien como para perder el tiempo en discusiones inútiles.

\- Salir de Azkaban no ha sido fácil, - dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio, mirándose las manos sucias y ligeramente deformadas, - ni llegar hasta aquí. No tengo varita ni dinero, y todo el mundo mágico y muggle me esta buscando.

Lucius arqueó una ceja pero continuó mirando al otro hombre en silencio. Si necesitaba algo de él tenia que pedirlo con la deferencia adecuada, y aun no había escuchado una petición.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, - Lucius, necesito que me consigas una varita y…

\- Eso no es posible, - interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir mas, - cuando te capturen, si son capaces de rastrear la varita hasta mi, estaré en problemas.  
\- Puedes conseguir una varita intrazable, ¿o no?

Lucius escuchó el reto en la voz del otro hombre y curvo sus labios en una sonrisa despectiva. - Si, eso es fácil. Pero no voy a hacerlo.

Sirius asintió como si lo hubiese esperado. - De acuerdo, en ese cas…

No terminó de decirlo, tan rápidamente que Lucius se levantó de la cama sobresaltado, Sirius se estremeció y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Jurando entre dientes, Lucius apunto la varita al cuerpo inerte y lo hizo flotar hacia la cama y se sentó en un borde mirándole, perdido en sus pensamientos.

…

La última vez que se vieron llegaron a las manos.

Eso no era nuevo en si; Lucius Malfoy y Sirius Black eran enemigos, soldados en lados opuestos en una guerra aun no declarada pero conocida ya por todo el mundo. Ambos se reconocían por lo que eran, el Mortifago y el Auror. El pura sangre y el traidor.

En otro tiempo--en otra vida--habían sido algo más que eso. Encuentros a escondidas en habitaciones secretas; caricias, besos, calor y placer compartido en silencio; notas en clave depositadas en sitios pactados. Había sido divertido jugar a Romeo y Julieta en los años del colegio, ocultando su relación de los ojos de los demás, amigos y enemigos.

Pero eso se había terminado al salir al mundo real. Lucius había tomado posesión de su puesto a la cabeza de su familia y había cumplido con su deber casándose con una bruja de sangre tan pura como la suya, y Sirius… Sirius había pasado a ser un recuerdo más de los años escolares. Un recuerdo que siempre le hacia sonreír, pero no mas que eso.

Lucius se había sorprendido ante la fuerza de sus sentimientos cuando le vio de nuevo, parado orgullosamente en mitad de su camino con su llamativa túnica de Auror, enfrentándose a un grupo de Mortifagos sin rastro de miedo. No había razón para la oleada de deseo que le había asaltado y que había forzado a su varita a apuntar un poco más a la derecha de lo necesario.

Sirius le había reconocido inmediatamente, y Lucius estaba seguro que ese el único motivo por el que le había perseguido sin esperar a que llegase ayuda. No para impedirle la retirada, aunque probablemente Sirius tampoco estaba seguro del motivo real.

\- Siempre supe que acabarías uniéndote a Voldemort, - Sirius espetó cuando ambos estaban a solas en un callejón desierto.  
\- Siempre supe que avergonzarías a tu familia de nuevo, - repuso Lucius altivamente, sonriendo desdeñosamente en la oscuridad, - ¿Un Auror, Black? Eres probablemente el primero de la familia.

Sirius gruño algo entre dientes que no pudo entender, y en un rápido movimiento tenia a Lucius sujeto contra la pared. - Mejor avergonzar a una familia como los Black, Malfoy, que lamerle el culo a Voldemort.

Lucius rió, sin molestarse ante la puya. - ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora, Black? ¿Arrestarme y llevarme ante el ministerio?

Sirius entrecerró los ojos, su mirada cargada de odio. - Es o que debería hacer.

\- Pero no vas a hacerlo, - dijo Lucius con una sonrisa.  
\- Cabrón, - gruñó Sirius, y le soltó como si quemase, dando un paso atrás en el estrecho callejón.

Lucius reconocía una oportunidad en cuanto la veía, y esta no tenía intenciones de desaprovecharla. Rápido como una culebra, había agarrado a Sirius por os brazos y le tenia presionado contra el muro con su cuerpo, su boca cerrándose sobre la de este.

El beso era familiar y extraño a la vez, años de separación dando nuevos sabores en la boca que conocía tan bien como la de su esposa. Sirius seguía siendo brusco e indomable, difícil de controlar pero cediendo una vez se pulsaban los botones adecuados. Lucius sabía perfectamente que botones eran esos. Tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y mordisqueo, usando la suficiente fuerza para que fuese ligeramente incomodo pero no causar dolor. Sirius se quedo rígido por un instante, y finalmente con un gemido respondió al beso.

A partir de ese momento todo sucedió rápidamente, demasiado rápido. Manos abriendo túnicas y tocando tanta piel como pudiesen encontrar, arañando, mordiendo lamiendo. Lucius sentía una excitación que creía olvidada y de nuevo se comportaba como el adolescente hormonal que había sido en el colegio, presionando contra Sirius, restregándose y finalmente volviéndole con fuerza contra la pared y tomándole con rapidez y sin delicadeza. Sirius gruñía y se movía sin cesar, pidiendo más y jurando, su voz ronca excitando a Lucius con cada insulto y suplica.

Cuando terminó ambos se colocaron las túnicas en silencio y se limpiaron lo mejor posible.

\- Vete de aquí, Lucius, antes de que cambie de idea y te entregue al Ministerio, - dijo Sirius como despedida, - si no vuelvo a verte en mi vida, primo, será demasiado pronto.

Lucius se acercó a el con una sonrisa de superioridad y le besó larga y profundamente antes de desaparecer, los insultos de Sirius aun resonando en sus oídos.

…

\- ¿Dónde…? - la voz de Sirius trajo de nuevo a Lucius al presente, - ¿Lucius?

Lucius vio en los ojos del otro hombre el momento en que los eventos de las ultimas horas se registraron en su conciencia, y como se relajaba de nuevo en la cama.

Se levantó y sacó la varita de su túnica, apuntándola hacia un rincón de la habitación y conjurando una mesa con una cena ligera encima. - Veo que te será imposible hablar hasta que hayas tomado algo de alimento, - dijo fríamente, - y agradecería que una vez terminado tomases un baño, - arrugo la nariz con un gesto de desagrado, - tu olor es altamente ofensivo.

Sirius le fulminó con la mirada desde la cama, pero no dijo nada, levantándose para dirigirse a la mesa con pasos inseguros. Había algo en la situación que molestaba a Lucius, no estaba acostumbrado a ver signos de debilidad en Sirius, lo que siempre le había atraído de él era su fuerza y orgullo. El hombre que estaba en esa habitación con él no era el Sirius Black que Lucius había disfrutado enfureciendo tantos años antes.

Aun no sabía porque no había llamado a los Aurores. Para distraerse, Lucius entró en el baño y con rápidos movimientos de varita lo convirtió en algo aceptable.

\- Terminemos con esto para que pueda volver a mi casa, - dijo Lucius cuando Sirius entró de nuevo en la habitación, completamente despreocupado por su desnudez y con el pelo goteando sobre su espalda.

A pesar del terrible estado en el que se encontraba, Lucius sintió un momento de excitación viéndole. Sirius estaba terriblemente delgado, demacrado, su piel que había sido tan hermosa en su adolescencia estaba pálida y cubierta por los horribles tatuajes de la prisión. Aun así se podía adivinar en él la belleza de la que tanto había presumido en el pasado.

\- De acuerdo, - dijo Sirius, sentándose en un borde de la cama y pasándose los dedos distraídamente por la maraña que era su cabello, - ya que no me ayudaras a conseguir una varita, - dijo,- necesito que me ayudes al menos a conseguir ropa limpia y que me des tu palabra de que no revelaras mi condición de animago a nadie.

Lucius asintió, había sospechado que era eso lo que más preocupaba a Sirius. Todo lo demás, la varita, la ayuda no eran más que pretextos. Sirius le había contado el secreto de su condición de animago muchos años atrás durante un momento de pasión. Parecía que aun se arrepentía de ello.

\- ¿Y tú que me darás a cambio de mi silencio?

Sirius le miró de manera calculadora, y se puso en pie lentamente.

\- Esto es todo lo que tengo, - dijo extendiendo los brazos y mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, - y no es nada que no hayas tenido antes.

Lucius asintió, - No es nada de gran valía ahora mismo, - dijo, el insulto estudiado para hacer enfadar a Sirius, vio que había conseguido su objetivo por la forma en sus ojos se entrecerraban, - muerto al menos el Ministerio me pagaría generosamente, probablemente hasta me diesen una Orden de Merlín.

Sirius le miro con odio, pero no dijo nada.

\- Sin embargo, hoy me siento generoso, - continuó, sus ojos recorrieron a Sirius de arriba abajo, su miembro endureciéndose interesado, - por el pasado te concederé lo que me pides. Solo tienes que ponerte de rodillas y pedírmelo adecuadamente.

Sirius apretó los puños; por un momento pareció decidido a negarse y simplemente ponerse la túnica mugrienta y marcharse de allí. Al final, sin embargo, asintió y se acercó a donde estaba Lucius, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a él.

De todas las cosas que habían hecho en el pasado, de todas las formas que habían follado lo que Sirius nunca había aceptado era esto. Estar de rodillas frente a Lucius.

Sabía que era una rara ocurrencia y tenía toda la intención de disfrutarlo.

Sirius abrió su túnica con cuidado y saco su miembro semi-erecto, tomándolo en su boca inmediatamente y succionando hasta que se endureció por completo. Lucius suspiró, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el calor y la humedad de la boca de Sirius rodeándoles, la presión de la lengua contra su carne, la succión y esos labios moviéndose.

Sirius no era el mejor amante que había tenido, ni el mas habilidoso en ese campo; sin embargo Lucius nunca había disfrutado tanto de una mamada como en ese momento.

Abrió los ojos para ver el delgado cuerpo de Sirius arrodillado entre sus piernas abiertas, su oscura cabeza enterrada en su entrepierna subiendo y bajando, el enmarañado pelo negro cayendo sobre su espalda. Estaba tentado de cogerle la cabeza y guiarle hasta el fondo, pero eso implicaría tener que tocar el cabello aun mojado, así que simplemente se relajó y dejó que las sensaciones recorriesen su cuerpo.

Finalmente la tensión se acumuló en su abdomen, el placer proporcionado por esa reticente boca llegando al clímax, y Lucius se corrió con un gemido, sin molestarse en avisar al otro hombre. Sirius se aparto tosiendo, su oscura mirada furiosa en Lucius, quien sonrió satisfecho.

Con un sencillo movimiento de varita limpio y arreglo la vieja túnica de Sirius y se levantó, colocándose a ropa.

\- No ibas a delatarme, - dijo Sirius finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

Lucius sonrió, - No.

Sirius asintió y se vistió lentamente, su mirada perdida mientras su cuerpo ejecutaba monotamente las tareas conocidas.

\- No te dejes coger, - dijo Lucius al marcharse, devolviendo la habitación a su estado original con un golpe de varita, - o no podremos repetir esto.

Sirius se quedo parado en la habitación solitaria, perdido en sus pensamientos durante un momento y después cambio de forma y salió del local ante la confusa mirada de la dueña.

…

Amanda Wigginton había visto muchas cosas en sus días de vida, la mayoría de ellas cosas que preferiría no haber visto y que daría todo lo que tuviese para olvidar. Por desgracia el mundo no funcionaba así.

Una cosa estaba clara; era la primera vez en su vida que veía a un perro leyendo una nota. Amanda sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose tonta solo por pensar eso. Los perros no leían. Su mente tuvo un momento de reconocimiento, casi un deja-vu, pero antes de que pudiese intentar pensar de que le venia se abrió la puerta del establecimiento y un elegante hombre extravagantemente vestido entró con el perro trotando detrás de él.

…


End file.
